conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Noolang/Toponymy and denonyms
This article deals with toponymy (and the associated denonyms) in noolang. For all entries in this article, the associated denonym, if available, is written in parenthesis next to the entry. The first part of the parenthesis is the denonym as an adjective and the second part, as a noun. =Countries= A *Afghanistan = Afganistan (Afganistani -- Afganistanta) *Albania = Cipeqiya (Cipeqiyai -- Cipeqiyata) *Algeria = Aljazair (Aljazairi -- Aljazairta) *Andorra = Andora (Andorai -- Andorata) *Angola = Angola (Angolai -- Angolata) *Antigua and Barbuda = Antiga-Oks-Barbuda (Antigai-Oks-Barbudai -- Antigata-Oks-Barbudata) *Argentina = Aqhentina (Aqhentinai -- Aqhentinata) *Armenia = Hayastan (Hayastani -- Hayastanta) *Australia = Ostqalia (Ostqali -- Ostqaliata) *Austria = Usterïc (Usterïci -- Usterïcta) *Azerbaijan = Azeqbïdjan (Azeqbïdjani -- Azeqbïdjanta) B *Bahamas = Bahamas (Bahamasi -- Bahamasta) *Bahrain = Albarain (Albaraini -- Albarainta) *Bangladesh = Bangladec (Bangladeci -- Bangladecta) *Barbados = Barbädos (Barbädosi -- Barbädosta) *Belarus = Byelarÿs (Byelarÿsi -- Byelarÿsta) *Belgium = Belhia (Belhi -- Belhiata) *Belize = Böliz (Bölizi -- Bölizta) *Benin = Bënê (Bënêi -- Bënêta) *Bhutan = Drukyul (Drukyuli -- Drukyulta) *Bolivia = Bolivia (Bolivi -- Boliviata) *Bosnia and Herzegovina = Bosna-Oks-Hersegovina (Bosnai-Oks-Hersegovinai -- Bosnata-Oks-Hersegovinata) *Botswana = Botswana (Botswanai -- Botswanata) *Brasil = Bqazyÿ (Bqazyÿi -- Bqazyÿta) *Brunei = Brunä (Brunäi -- Brunäta) *Bulgaria = Bulgaria (Bulgari -- Bulgariata) *Burkina Faso = Burkina-Faso (Burkina-Fasoi -- Burkina-Fasota) *Burma , Myanmar = Myanmar (Myanmari -- Myanmarta) *Burundi = Uburundia (Uburundi -- Uburundiata) C *Cambodia = Kampÿtciö (Kampÿtciöi -- Kanmpÿtciöta) *Cameroon = Kamrÿn (Kamrÿni -- Kamrÿnta) *Canada = Kanada (Kanadai -- Kanadata) *Cape Verde = Tavwe-Veqdë (Tavwe-Veqdëi -- Tavwe-Veqdëta) *Central African Republic = Sentrafrika (Sentrafrikai -- Sentrafrikata) *Chad = Tcad (Tcadi -- Tcadöta) *Chile = Tcile (Tcilei -- Tcileta) *China (People's Republic of) = Tcungkuo (Tcungkuoi -- Tcungkuota) *China (Republic of) , Taiwan = Tïwan (Tïwani -- Tïwanta) *Colombia = Kolombia (Kolombi -- Kolombiata) *Comoros = Komoria (Komori -- Komoriata) *Congo (Democratic Republic of the) , Congo-Kinshasa = Zair (Zairi -- Zairta) *Congo (Republic of the) , Congo-Brazzaville = Kongo (Kongoi -- Kongota) *Costa Rica = Kosta-Rika (Kosta-Rikai -- Kosta-Rikata) *Côte d'Ivoire = Kot-Divwar (Kot-Divwari -- Kot-Divwarta) *Croatia = Hörvatska (Hörvatskai -- Hörvatskata) *Cuba = Kÿba (Kÿbai -- Kÿbata) *Cyprus = Kipros (Kiprosi -- Kiprosta) *Czech Republic = Tcesko (Tceskoi -- Tceskota) D *Denmark = Danmark (Danmarki -- Danmarkta) *Djibouti = Djibÿtia (Djibÿti -- Djibÿtiata) *Dominica = Dominika (Dominikai -- Dominikata) *Dominican Republic = Pôzert-Dominikai (Pôzerti-Dominikai -- Pôzert-Dominikaita) E *East Timor , Timor-Leste = Timor-Lorosae (Timor-Lorosaei -- Timor-Lorosaeta) *Ecuador = Ekÿador (Ekÿadori -- Ekÿadorta) *Egypt = Masör (Masöri -- Masörta) *El Salvador = El-Salvador (El-Salvadori -- El-Salvadorta) *Equatorial Guinea = Ginea-Injiagi (Gineai-Injiagi -- Ginea-Injiagita) *Eritrea = Ertra (Ertrai -- Ertrata) *Estonia = Istia (Isti -- Istiata) *Ethiopia = Ityopia (Ityopi -- Ityopiata) F *Fiji = Fidjia (Fidji -- Fidjiata) *Finland = Suomia (Suomi -- Suomiata) *France = Frans (Fransi -- Fransta) G *Gabon = Gabon (Gaboni -- Gabonta) *The Gambia = Gambia (Gambi -- Gambiata) *Georgia = Sakaqtvelo (Sakaqtveloi -- Sakaqtvelota) *Germany = Doitcland (Doitclandi -- Doitclandta) *Ghana = Gana (Ganai -- Ganata) *Greece = Elava (Elavai -- Elavata) *Grenada = Grönada (Grönadai -- Grönadata) *Guatemala = Gwatemala (Gwatemalai -- Gwatemalata) *Guinea = Ginë (Ginëi -- Ginëta) *Guinea-Bissau = Ginea-Bisô (Ginea-Bisôi -- Ginea-Bisôta) *Guyana = Gïana (Gïanai -- Gïanata) H *Haiti = Ayitia (Ayiti -- Ayitita) *Honduras = Ondÿqas (Ondÿqasi -- Ondÿqasta) *Hungary = Madyörorsag (Madyörorsagi -- Madyörorsagta) I *Iceland = Island (Islandi -- Islandöta) *India = Barat (Barati -- Baratöta) *Indonesia = Indonesia (Indonesi -- Indonesiata) *Iran = Iran (Irani -- Iranta) *Irak = Aliqak (Aliqaki -- Aliqakta) *Ireland = Ïrland (Ïrlandi -- Ïrlandöta) *Israel = Yisrail (Yisraili -- Yisrailta) *Italy = Italia (Itali -- Italiata) J *Jamaica = Djamäka (Djamäkai -- Djamäkata) *Japan = Nihon (Nihoni -- Nihonta) *Jordan = Alÿrdÿn (Alÿrdÿni -- Alÿrdÿnta) K *Kazakhstan = Kazakstan (Kazakstani -- Kazakstanta) *Kenya = Kenya (Kenyai -- Kenyata) *Kiribati = Kiribatia (Kiribati -- Kiribatiata) *Korea (Democratic People's Republic of) , North Korea = Tcoson (Tcosoni -- Tcosonta) *Korea (Republic of) , South Korea = Hangÿk (Hangÿki -- Hangÿkta) *Kuwait = Kÿwït (Kÿwïti -- Kÿwïtöta) *Kyrgyzstan = Kÿrÿstan (Kÿrÿstani -- Kÿrÿstanta) L *Laos = Lao (Laoi -- Laota) *Latvia = Latvia (Latvi -- Latviata) *Lebanon = Lÿbnan (Lÿbnani -- Lÿbnanta) *Lesotho = Lezoto (Lezotoi -- Lezotota) *Liberia = Lïbiqia (Lïbiqi -- Lïbiqiata) *Libya = Libia (Libi -- Libiata) *Liechtenstein = Liçtenctïn (Liçtenctïni -- Liçtenctïnta) *Lithuania = Lietÿva (Lietÿvai -- Lietÿvata) *Luxembourg = Luksemburg (Luksemburgi -- Luksemburgta) M *Macedonia = Makedonia (Makedoni -- Makedoniata) *Madagascar = Madagasikara (Madagasikarai -- Madagasikarata) *Malawi = Malawia (Malawi -- Malawiata) *Malaysia = Malaisia (Malaisi -- Malaisiata) *Maldives = Divehia-Raye (Divehia-Rayei -- Divehia-Rayeta) *Mali = Malia (Mali -- Maliata) *Malta = Malta (Maltai -- Maltata) *Marshall Islands = Lakÿv-Kapefte-Mayeli (Kapeftei-Mayeli -- Kapefte-Mayelita) *Mauritania = Mÿritania (Mÿritani -- Mÿritaniata) *Mauritius = Moris (Morisi -- Morista) *Mexico = Mëhiko (Mëhikoi -- Mëhikota) *Micronesia = Mïkronizia (Mïkronizi -- Mïkroniziata) *Moldova = Moldova (Moldovai -- Moldovata) *Monaco = Munegu (Munegui -- Muneguta) *Mongolia = Mongol-Ÿls (Mongol-Ÿlsi -- Mongol-Ÿlsta) *Montenegro = Tsörna-Gora (Tsörna-Gorai -- Tsörna-Gorata) *Morocco = Almagrib (Almagribi -- Almagribta) *Mozambique = Mÿsêbikia (Mÿsêbiki -- Mÿsêbikiata) N *Namibia = Namibia (Namibi) *Nauru = Naoeqo (Naoeqoi) *Nepal = Nepal (Nepali) *Netherlands = Nëderland (Nëderlandi) *New Zealand = Ziland-Atanpai (Zilandi-Atanpai) *Nicaragua = Nikaqagwa (Nikaqagwai) *Niger = Nijer (Nijeri) *Nigeria = Nïdjiqia (Nïdjiqi) *Norway = Noqge (Noqgei) O *Oman = Ÿman (Ÿmani) P *Pakistan = Pakistan (Pakistani) *Palau = Belô (Belôi) *Panama = Panama (Panamai) *Papua New Guinea = Papÿa-Niuginia (Papÿa-Niugini) *Paraguay = Paqagwï (Paqagwïi) *Philippines = Pilipinas (Pilipinasi) *Poland = Polska (Polskai) *Portugal = Pörtÿgal (Pörtÿgali) Q *Qatar = Katar (Katari) R *Romania = Römania (Römani) *Russia = Rosia (Rosi) *Rwanda = Qwanda (Qwandai) S *Saint Kitts and Nevis = San-Kits-Oks-Nevis (San-Kitsi-Oks-Nevisi) *Saint Lucia = San-Lÿcia (San-Lÿci) *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines = San-Vincent-Oks-Lokÿv-Grenadinz (San-Vincenti--Grenadinzi) *Samoa = Samoa (Samoai) *San Marino = San-Marino (San-Marinoi) *São Tomé and Príncipe = Sao-Tomë-Oks-Principe (Sao-Tomëi-Oks-Principei) *Saudi Arabia = Arabia-Saÿdi (Arabi-Saÿdi) *Senegal = Sënëgal (Sënëgali) *Serbia = Söqbiya (Söqbiyai) *Seychelles = Säcelz (Säcelzi) *Sierra Leone = Siera-Leon (Siera-Leoni) *Singapore = Singapor (Singapori) *Slovakia = Slovensko (Slovenskoi) *Slovenia = Slovenia (Sloveni) *Solomon Islands = Lakÿv-Kapefte-Solomön (Kapefte-Solomöni) *Somalia = Sÿmalia (Sÿmali) *South Africa = Afrika-Sÿdi (Afrikai-Sÿdi) *Spain = Espanya (Espanyai) *Sri Lanka = Sri-Lanka (Sri-Lankai) *Sudan = Asÿdan (Asÿdani) *Suriname = Suqiname (Suqinamei) *Swaziland = Eswatinia (Eswatini) *Sweden = Tsvaqiya (Tsvaqiyai) *Switzerland = Cwätz (Cwätzi) *Syria = Sÿria (Sÿri) T *Tajikistan = Todjikiston (Todjikistoni) *Tanzania = Tanzania (Tanzani) *Thailand = Pqaftët-Tï (Pqaftët-Tïi) *Togo = Togo (Togoi) *Tonga = Tonga (Tongai) *Trinidad and Tobago = Trinidad-Oks-Tobago (Trinidadi-Oks-Tobagoi) *Tunisia = Tÿnis (Tÿnisi) *Turkey = Turkye (Turkyei) *Turkmenistan = Tÿrkmenistan (Tÿrkmenistani) *Tuvalu = Tÿvalÿ (Tÿvalÿi) U *Uganda = Ÿganda (Ÿgandai) *Ukraine = Ÿkrania (Ÿkrani) *United Arab Emirates = Lakÿv-Imarat-Arabi-Yÿblandi (Imarati-Arabi-Yÿblandi) *United Kingdom = Lvënozef-Yÿblandi (Lvënozefi-Yÿblandi, Britici) *United States of America = Lakÿv-Defron-Amerikani-Yÿblandi (Defroni-Amerikani-Yÿblandi, Amerikani) *Uruguay = Ÿqÿgwï (Ÿqÿgwïi) *Uzbekistan = Ozbekiston (Ozbekistoni) V *Vanuatu = Vanÿatÿ (Vanÿatÿi) *Vatican City = Vatikano (Vatikanoi) *Venezuela = Venesuela (Venesuelai) *Vietnam = Viet-Nam (Viet-Nami) Y *Yemen = Alyaman (Alyamani) Z *Zambia = Zambia (Zambi) *Zimbabwe = Zimbabwe (Zimbabwei) =Other states= *Abkhazia = Apsnia (Apsni) *Adjara = Adjaqa (Adjaqai) *Åland Islands = Oland (Olandi) *Faroe Islands = Furyar (Furyari) *Greenland = Kalatlit-Nÿnat (Kalatlit-Nÿnati) *Hong Kong = Han-Kong (Han-Kongi) *Kosovo = Kosoves (Kosovesi) *Macao = Ômen (Ômeni) *Nagorno-Karabakh = Lemalin-Garabag (Lemalin-Garabagi) *Northern Cyprus = Kÿzä-Kibris (Kÿza-Kibrisi) *Palestine = Filastin (Filastini) *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic = Pôzert-Hinkalai-Arabi-Sahaqawi (Pôzerti-Hinkalai-Arabi-Sahaqawi) *Somaliland = Sÿmaliland (Sÿmalilandi) *South Ossetia = Kÿsaq-Iriston (Kÿsaq-Iristoni) *Transnistria = Pridönestrovye (Pridönestrovyei) *Western Sahara = Sahaqa-Wesdi (Sahaqai-Wesdi) =Cities= A *Algiers = Aldjazair (Aldjazairi) *Andorra la Vella = Andora-La-Veya (Andora-La-Veyai) B *Baku = Batcö (Batcöi) *Bandar Seri Begawan = Bandar-Seri-Begawan (Bandar-Seri-Begawani) *Belize City = Böliz-Sit (Böliz-Siti) *Belmopan = Belmopan (Belmopani) *Bridgetown = Bqidjtôn (Bqidjtôni) *Brasilia = Bqaziliö (Bqaziliöi) *Brussels = Bquksel (Bqukseli) *Buenos Aires = Buenos-Eqes (Buenos-Eqesi) *Bujumbura = Budjumbuqa (Budjumbuqai) C *Canberra = Kanbera (Kanberai) D *Dhaka = Daka (Dakai) E * F * G *Gaborone = Çabörönia (Çaböröni) H * I * J * K *Kabul = Kabÿl (Kabÿli) L *La Paz = La-Pas (La-Pasi) *Luanda = Lÿanda (Lÿandai) M *Manama = Almanama (Almanamai) *Minsk = Myinsk (Myinski) N *Nassau = Nasô (Nasôi) *Naypyidaw = Näpyida (Näpyidai) O *Ouagadougou = Wagadÿgÿ (Wagadÿgÿi) P *Porto-Novo = Porto-Novo (Porto-Novoi) Q * R * S *Santa Cruz de la Sierra = Santa-Krÿz-De-La-Siera (Santa-Krÿz-De-La-Sierai) *São Paulo = Sao-Pôlo (Sao-Pôloi) *Sarajevo = Saqevo (Saqevoi) *Sofia = Sofia (Sofi) *St. John's = San-Djonene (San-Djonenei) *Sucre = Sÿkqe (Sÿkqei) *Sydney = Sidönia (Sidöni) T *Thimphu = Timpu (Timpui) *Tirana = Tirana (Tiranai) U * V *Vienna = Vien (Vieni) W * X * Y *Yangon = Yangÿn-Myo (Yangÿn-Myoi) *Yerevan = Yerevan (Yerevani) Z * Category:Noolang